44th Annual Hunger Games
by Waterbender97
Summary: Fifteen year old Rebecca Jacobs is a Career from District 4, and she is picked to volunteer for the Hunger Games this year.The only problem is she doesn't want to.When she goes into the arena, alliances are formed and friendships are made.Will she be willing to kill them or will she let love come first? These are all my own characters, but the Hunger Games belongs to SC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rebecca Jacobs. I am fifteen years old and I am from District 4. I have long straight dark brown hair with ocean blue eyes. And this is how I went into the Hunger Games as one of the youngest Careers in The Hunger Games history.

"Rebecca!" Daniel calls from the bottom of the stairs. I run from my room to the top of the stairs. "Yeah Dan. What do you need?" I asked. But I think that I already know. "Can you come to the living room? I have some good news."

Daniel is one of the many victors from District 4. I've been living with him since I was five years old after my older brother died in the 34th Hunger Games. Then after he died my parents got killed for a reason that no one will tell me. After I moved in with Daniel he started training my at the District 4 training academy. And the first thing that I ever did there was I went to the throwing knives and I picked one up and I said to Daniel "_I want to use this"_ after that Daniel started training me with them.

I slowly walk down the stairs, and I walk into the living room and sit on the couch across from Daniel. "So what's the good news?" I asked. A big smile formed on Daniels faced before he says, "Well you were picked to volunteer for this year's Hunger games Rebecca." He still has the big smile on his face.

'_What did he just say?' _I thought to myself '_Did he just say that I am going into the Games this year?'_

"Becca did you hear me?" Daniel asked. I regained all my thoughts back together. "Yeah I um…I did. But Daniel I'm not ready to go into the arena yet. I'm only fifteen and I haven't finished my training yet." I said. "I know that, but Rebecca you are the one of the best girls in your training group and better than most of the girls that are in the seventeen and eighteen training groups."

I knew that one day I would be volunteering for the games, but I didn't know that it would be this year. I still have training to do; I have yet master throwing knives yet. Daniel is always telling me that I'm ready and I throw knives like no other girl that he has seen in all of his mentoring years. But just because I can throw knives doesn't mean the I'm ready for the games yet.

"Rebecca I know you can do this, I have been training you since you were seven and so have a lot of other mentors. You are strong and you know how to use a number of weapons and with throwing knives being your strongest you are a shoe in to win." Daniel said. I know that Daniel is right but I'm scared that I will die like my brother did and I'm only fifteen and I don't want to die yet. If he told me that I would be volunteering when I was eighteen, then I would be fine with that. But at fifteen I'm not.

"Can I still go to training till reaping day?" I asked hoping that the answer is a yes because then I can work on everything I know and get better at it than I already am. "Yes you can. You get extra training time on your own and with other trainers and me." Daniel explained to me. "Okay."

I get up off the couch and when I start walking away, Daniel stands up. "Where are you going?" he asks. I start walking away and look behind me as I walk up the stairs and say "I'm going to get dressed. If I'm going to be in the games then I need to be as ready as I can be." I keep walking up the stairs and when I get to my door I hear Daniel say something about him making breakfast for us.

When I get in my room I close my door and close my eyes and think how I'm going to do this. I keep asking myself questions like how am I going to win. I already know that I will ally with the Career districts, so I have that part figured out. But what about when it's just the Careers left, then I would have to think of another strategy

I open my eyes to see my room. My room has a big bed that has a pink comforter with white and grey pillows. My walls are an ocean blue. I look over my room and I walk to my closet to get my training outfit that I wear most of the time for training. It's a pair of tight fitting jogging pants with a dark green fitting top. I straighten my hair and leave it down but I bring a hair tie with me. Then I put on my black running shoes and I head down stairs and into the kitchen.

When I get into the kitchen there is a plate on the table with eggs, toast, and some ham with a glass of orange juice. I sit down and Daniel sits down next to me with the same food and we start eating. "So Daniel, who is the guy that is volunteering with me this year?" I asked. Dan finishes the food in his mouth and says "You know Ethan Miller right?" I shake my head yes and he continues " Well he's volunteering as well and he is eighteen as you know and has trained longer than you but you are just as strong as he is. His weapon of choice is spear and he is very good at it." I kept eating as Daniel kept telling me about Ethan. He was telling me that I was going to be training with him a few times this week before the reapings.

When I got to the training academy I went to the group training room with all the other girls to work on our strength and skills. First we start off by running five laps, by the end of the five laps most of the girls are out of breath and are just about ready to die. '_If they ever go into the Games they will die right away.' _I thought to myself. Then we started doing some weight lifting, and I'm not one of the strongest girls so I can't do a lot, but its okay because most of the trainers all love me cause of my skills in throwing knives.

After ten minutes of weight lifting, we started some fighting skills when Daniel and some other trainers came walking in. they walked up to the group trainers and one of them called me over. I stepped out of line and jogged over to the big group of trainers. "Rebecca it's time to go to your personal training." Daniel said. '_If that's all he had to say to me then why did all the other trainers have to come?' _I asked myself.

We were all walking down the hallway to the private training rooms and I saw my room right ahead of us. I went up to my door and just as I was about to open it one of the trainers said "No Rebecca, you not going to be training in this room anymore." I went back over to them. "So then were am I going to train for the week?" I asked. Daniel led me to the end of the hall and opened the door. When I stepped into the room I saw Ethan already in the training room throwing spears at dummies, hitting the heart target each time. Everyone else came into the very big training room and Ethan's trainer told him to stop and to come over to me and all the other trainers.

Ethan came jogging over to us. "Ethan, this is Rebecca Jacobs. The female tribute that will also be volunteering with you this year." Daniel said. Ethan Miller has short blond hair, and ocean blue eyes. He is tall and in very good shape. I looked up at Ethan and gave him a small smile. He just looked down at me and smirked. "How old is she Dan? She looks like she's ten." Ethan said. Daniel was just about to say something before I said "I'm really fifteen and one of the best girls in the whole academy for your information."

"Oh really? Prove it." Ethan said. I rolled my eyes at him and I walked over to where the throwing knives were and I picked up three of them and walked over the dummy targets. I hit the button to start the moving dummies. The first dummy started to move and I threw the knife and hit in right in the heart, then the second one started to move faster than the first and I again picked up a new knife and threw it hitting the second dummy right in the heart. The third and final dummy started to move really fast. I picked up the last knife and I threw it hitting this dummy straight in the heart.

Once I hit all of the dummies stopped moving and I walked over to everyone, standing right in front of Ethan. "Is that good enough for you?" I asked with anger in my voice. "For a fifteen year old, yeah it is. You might make it as being a Career." I looked at him with the evil eye. _'I hate him so much' _I thought to myself. _'But he's older and knows how to win, so I'll have to learn to like him.'_

"Alright you two. You both are starting your training with each other today. I'll be working with you for the rest of the week and I will be going to Capitol with you." Daniel explained to us. Ethan grabbed his spear and I grabbed my throwing knives and we each took our own dummy and threw are weapons at it for the rest of our training time.

After two hours of killing our dummies, Daniel told us that we could go home. I went to the weapon table and I put my knives away in there bag. Then I started my walk back home.

As I was walking home I could hear someone running behind me and just before I turned around someone put their hand on my soldier, and after being trained in fighting skills for eight year, I grab their hand and twist it. "Owwwww! Rebecca let go, it's me Ethan." Ethan yelled. "Oh sorry." I said and I let go of his hand. "What did you do that for?" Ethan asked.

"Well after eight years of training I just learned to fight who comes up behind me. Sorry." I apologies. "So what do you need?" I asked. Ethan was caring to his hand, and then he said "I wanted to say sorry for how I acted at the training academy. I'm not really that mean; I just wanted to scare you because you are really young to be going into the games."

"Well thank you but I really need to get home now." I said. "Ummm…ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." Ethan said. I turned around and started to walk away, "Yeah I guess." And with that I started to walk away, towards my house.

It's been two weeks since Ethan and I started our training together and Ethan and I became really close to each other. I found out that he has wanted to be in the Hunger Games all his life because his older brother had won the Hunger Games and now he wants to win so he can be like his brother and make his family proud of him. And now it's the day before the reaping and Ethan and I were in our training when Daniel came in. "Rebecca, Ethan it's time for you two to head home, and pick out what you are going to wear tomorrow for the reapings." Daniel said.

Ethan and I both started putting our stuff away when he asked "So, what are you going to be wearing to the reapings tomorrow?" I finished putting my knives away I turned to Ethan to answer his question. "A light blue knee length skirt and a white blouse. What are you wearing?" I asked. "A pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt." When Ethan was done putting he spears away we started walking home.

When I got home, I went into the kitchen to grab some food. Once I finished eating I went up to my room to take a nap.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I heard my door open. "Rebecca its time to get up and get ready for the reapings." Daniel said. _'What! I slept through the whole night?'_ I thought to myself. "Ok Daniel." I said. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower then went back into my room and I got out my outfit that I am going to be wearing today. I put my skirt on and then my blouse. Then I straightened my hair and but my black flats on and went down stairs to meet Daniel.

"I made some breakfast for you Becca." Daniel said. I was too nervous to eat anything. "Daniel I'm not in the mood to eat anything right now." I said. "Okay, but be in to town square in fifteen minutes," Daniel said as he got up. "Oh and remember if you don't volunteer, there will be consequences that you will have to face." Daniel left the house to go to the Justice Building because he is the mentor this year. I know that if I don't volunteer then I will be killed, and I rather go into the Games and chose how I'm going to die, then get killed in front of the whole town.

After five minutes for staring at my food and not touching it I get up and walk out of my house for what might be the last time and I start walking to the town square. The walk there is not fun, every year you see the younger kids all scared because they think that if they get reaped then maybe one of the seventeen or eighteen year olds might not volunteer for them. But no one has to worry this year because Ethan wants to volunteer and I have no choice.

When I reach the town square I go and sign in. they prick my finger and take some of my blood, then they scan is and tell me to go. I walk over to where all the other fifteen year old girls are and I stand there wait for our mayor, mentor, and escort to come out. As I was waiting I spotted Ethan with a big smile on his face. _'This means so much to him.' _I thought to myself.

Just then the doors to the Justice Building opened and the mayor, Daniel and Lala Greene came walking out. Just as ten o'clock came, the mayor walked up to the podium and began to read the story of the Dark Days. The Dark Days are the reason that we have the Hunger Games; it's when the districts started the uprising against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated by the Capitol and the thirteenth was destroyed by the Capitol. The Treaty of Treason was made and, as our reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated we have the Hunger Games every year.

After the mayor finished telling us about the Dark Days and the Hunger Games, he went and sat down and Lala Greene came up to the podium. Lala Greene is the District 4 escort, he has dark pink hair that sticks up at the top of his head, he is tall with yellow eyes and blue lips, and he is wearing an all green suit. He is always really happy to come to District 4, and every year he always looks the same but just has a different hair colour.

"Welcome welcome, to the 44th Hunger Games. Now, it is time to pick the male and female tribute that will represent District 4 in the Hunger Games this year." Lala said. "Ladies first." Lala said, and then crossed the stage to the glass ball that holds all of the girls' names. He sticks his hand into the ball and pulls out the first paper that touches his hand. He holds the paper out to everyone as he opens it and reads the name.

He reads the name but I don't really hear it, but I do see a scared little fourteen year old walking onto the stage. Then Lala asked for any volunteer's and I see Daniel look me straight in the eyes. I step out of the crowd, "I volunteer as tribute!" I yell. The look on the little girls face just got really happy and she walked off the stage and ran into her mother's arms as I walked onto the stage. "And what is your name dear?" Lala asked. He put the microphone in front of me. "Rebecca Jacobs." I said with a smile on my face. "Well it was very nice of you to volunteer for that little girl." Lala said. _'He is so dumb'_ I thought to myself. "Now for the boys."

Lala walked over to a lookalike glass ball but had all the boys' names in it. He took name slip out of the ball and walked back over to the microphone and read the name. "Chase Reed" before the twelve year old boy could even start walking towards the stage; Ethan ran out of the crowd and yelled, "I volunteer as tribute!" then he walked to the stage and stood two feet away from me and Lala asked for his name. "Ethan Miller." He said. "Our tributes for District 4; Ethan Miller and Rebecca Jacobs. Go on you two shake hands."Lala said. Ethan and I turn to each other and we shake hands. Then Lala said "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." And the Capitol anthem started to play

When the anthem ended, Lala turned Ethan and myself around towards the Justice Building and lightly pushed us through the door and the Peacekeeps lead us to our own private rooms so that our loved ones can come and say goodbye to us for one hour. I only have one friend and that's Ethan and my only loved one is Daniel, but I will see him on the train so he won't come to say goodbye. Just then a woman came in followed by a Peacekeeper. "You five minutes." The Peacekeeper said. The woman came up to me and hugged me. "I know you don't know me but you know my son Ethan. I just wanted to say good luck in the arena and I hope that you or my son win's." she hugged me one more time before the same Peacekeeper came in and took her out.

_ 'That was really weird. A woman I never even met came and wished me luck'._ The door opened again and this time a girl a year older than me came in. She had red puffy eyes like she had just been crying. I'm guessing that she is Ethan's sister. She took something out of her pocket, it was a piece of ocean blue ribbon with a little round medaling that has a quart moon and three wave carved into it. She went behind me and tied it around my neck, with the medaling falling right in the middle of my neck. "There, I hope you wear this in the arena as your district token." She said. I looked at her and shook my head yes. Then she hugs me. She is still hugging me when the Peacekeeper came in and took her away.

After she left I had to wait another fifty minutes before I could go onto the train. As I waited I just sat there thinking about going into the arena. I asked myself question like; Are Ethan and I going to team up or are we going to team up with the other Career district? But I really don't want to be a Career, in fact I hate them more than anything because it was a Career pack that killed my brother in his sleep, and I hate them for it.

Fifty minutes went by really fast and the Peacekeeper came in and took me out of my room and to the car that was waiting outside for me, Ethan and Lala. Ethan was already out there waving to the people of District 4 and the people of the Capitol with a big smile on his face, and I stood next to him with a fake smile on my face waving like Ethan. Then we got into the car to get to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I should have chapter 3 done after my exams, they are done next teusday. So ill try and get it up next friday. Please review it would really help to know if im doing anything wrong. And if you want to help by puting in ides PM me i dont bite. LOL**

* * *

I've only ever been in a car once and that was when I had to go to the other side of District 4 for some training thing that Daniel wanted me to do. The ride to the train station was short, it was only ten minutes. After the ten minute car ride Ethan, Lala and I got out of the car and there were a lot of cameras there, so I had to put back on my fake smile so that the sponsors will like me.

When we were all done taking pictures, Lala led Ethan and I onto the train where Daniel would be and I would get to see him again. We got onto the train and my mouth dropped to the floor. The train was so pretty, it had so many nice things and so much nice furniture, and a lot for food. The furniture was nicer then the furniture in my house and the food looked so good I just wanted to eat it all, but I only think that is because I didn't eat breakfast. Ethan and I took a seat on the couch and across from it were tow arm chairs, with Lala sitting in one and the other one I'm guessing is for Daniel.

Just then Daniel came in through a door and started walking towards us. I got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. "So tonight is the tribute parade and you are going to be meeting your stylist's to today," Daniel said. "But also remember; don't fight them on anything they say. They know what to do and the stylist's you two have, have been District 4's stylists for forty-three and they know what they are doing." I trusted the stylists, and I really like their style, their names are Tigris and Castor. We don't know which one we will have but I really hope that I get Castor because he seems so nice and has really good style. We also don't know who is going to be on our prep-team.

"How long is it going to take us to get to the Capitol?" I asked. Lala straighten up and said, "It will take the night to get there, so when you get up you have to eat right away and then we can get off the train and head into the remake center." We sat there for a few more minutes talking about what we should first when we get into the arena. I wasn't really listening that much, I was just getting little parts of it like; kill whoever gets in your way in the Blood Bath and stay with District 1 and 2. I never told Daniel that I hated the Careers and the thought of being one, and I won't tell him ever even if I win.

Just as we were finishing talking a few Avox's came in with a lot of food and placed it on the dining table. We all got up and sat down at the table, there was so much food on the table, more food then I have ever seen. There was a platter of different types of fruit, some I have never seen before in my life, there was a platter a sandwiches with ham and turkey on different types of buns. More Avox's came out with different colour juices that looked really good and they poured me a glass of blue juice. I took a sip and my taste buds exploded, this juice was so good and I drank the rest of the juice really fast. "Can I have some more please?" I asked. One of the Avox's came up to me and poured me some more juice and I drank it again. Daniel started cutting up the turkey and serving it to everyone. I took a bite of the turkey and it was so good.

After we finished eating lunch it was about six o'clock and Ethan, Daniel and Lala went to their rooms and I went and sat on the couch in the living room cart and watched the other reapings. I turned the television on and watched the reapings. The District 1 and 2 reapings are the same as every year and the same as my District reapings, one person is picked and another person volunteers for her and/or him. There was a boy from 5 that was twelve years old and he looked so scared, then there was a boy from 6 that volunteered for this younger boy. And the last reaping that caught my eye was the boy from 10, he look scared to be reaped but he also looked very strong. _'I'll have to keep my eye on him when we start training' _I thought. As the rest of the reapings went on. The last two districts I never look at because they never have a chance of winning, so I never waste my time.

When the reapings finished I went to my room. I opened the door and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The shower was a little different from the one at my house; it had a lot more buttons and settings then mine. After I was done my shower I put some pj's on and climbed into the bed.

My dream was terrible. In the dream it was like I was watching it, but it was happening to me. _I was asleep in what looks a forest. And all the Career tributes were standing around my sleeping body and each one had a different weapon in their hand. I tried yelling at them but no one could hear me. 'C'mon let's kill her' one of them said. They all started moving in closer on me sleeping, but then one of the male Career's stopped them all and said 'No , let's let Ethan do it.' Ethan started walking towards me with a sword. He raised the sword and just as he was bringing the sword my sleeping body woke up and started to scream. _I woke screaming. Once I calmed down, I looked at the clock and saw that was five in the morning and we would be at the Capitol soon.

I got out of bed and I got dressed a pale pink knee length dress with a pair of black flats. I curled my hair and kept it down, and then I put the necklace that Ethan's sister gave me. Once I was done I looked in a mirror one last time and then I walked out of my room to the dinning cart. Daniel, and Lala where already sitting down and eating breakfast. Lala was the first one to see me. "Rebecca, good you're up. How did you sleep?" Lala asked. "Umm…..it was ok I guess." I said. I sat down and started to pour myself a cup coffee and started to drink it to walk myself up.

We all started eating when Ethan came in dressed in a white button up shirt and a pair of black pants. He sat down and before I could even say anything he said "Who gave you the necklace Rebecca?" Daniel and Lala looked over at me and at my necklace. "Your sister gave it to me before we got on the train yesterday." I said. "She came to see you? She didn't even come to see me." He said. "Oh, yeah she did."

Ethan looked a little sad to know that his little sister came to see me and not him. "Rebecca, Ethan when we get the Capitol you two already know that you are going straight to your stylist, and then you are going to be in the tribute parade. After the parade we all with go to our floor at the training center. I also want you to get close to the other Career districts. Ok?" Daniel asked. We both shook our heads.

When we were done eating I looked out the window and I saw it, I saw the Capitol. It was so beautiful, it was surrounded by water and everything looked so new. I sat back down as we went through the mountain that leads to the Capitol, when we came out of the tunnel we were right at the train station and I looked out the window again and it looked like every person that lives in the Capitol was there to see us. I put my fake smile on that I would be using a lot these next few weeks and I waved a little at the people of the Capitol. The train came to a stop and we got off and Ethan and I went right into the Remake Center.

When I got into the Remake Center, a Peacekeeper led me to this room that had this big table in the center of it and a lot of little table around it with all sorts of things. The Peacekeeper told me to change into the robe that was on the table and after I changed that my stylist would be coming in. I changed into the robe and put my dress and shoes in a nice pile on a table and then out of no were, three people came walking in and told in to lie down on the big table.

I was in the Remake Center for four hours and over my time there I learned that my prep-team's names were Oliver, Keela and Marc. Oliver is the one that works on my hair; he is tall with golden skin. He has short blue hair and these weird purple eyes. Marc does my nails; he is short with short yellow hair and pale green skin that makes it looks like he is always sick. He also has purple lips and black nails. Then there is the only girl of my stylist team and her name is Keela and she does my make-up; she has very long hair that is bubble gum pink with skin as white as snow with light blue ice eyes and these really pretty pink tattoos around her eyes.

They finished get all the hair off my legs, arm and under arms and they let me put my robe back on to wait for my stylist. I was lying on the table when my stylist walked in and I got just who I didn't want; Tigris. "Hello Rebecca, I am your stylist Tigris." Tigris said. Like she had to say who she was, everyone in District 4 knows who she is. "So tonight is the tribute parade as up know, it is my job to dress you up to say what your district is and what it is about. And this is the dress that you will be wearing." She held up a sketch of a really pretty dress. "Now I added a few things but this is the jests of it" she said.

After Tigris showed me the picture of the dress I would be wearing tonight we went to the dressing room and she showed me the real dress. "Your prep-team will come back in to do your hair, make-up and nails." Tigris said. Tigris left and five minutes later my prep-team came in. I sat down in a chair and my prep-team got to work. Oliver started to curl my hair and let it fall onto my back. As he was doing my hair Marc was painting my nails a light sea blue and Keela was doing my make. She was putting blue eye shadow on with black eye liner and some light pink lip gloss.

When they were all done Tigris came back in and my prep-team left. She held up the dress bag and opened it up. She pulled out and dress it was really pretty. It was a lot better than the ones from the last few years. It was a floor length dress that was one shade of blue then there were different layers of different shades of blue and green. Then she pulled something out of the bottom of the bag and said "This is the crown you will be wearing and Ethan has one like it but just a few little things on it are different." It was a crown made out of little and big sea shells, and there was one big one in the center of it. 'Ok, let's get you dressed Rebecca." Tigris said.

Tigris and I took the elevator down to the main floor to the big doors at the front of the Remake Center, where the tribute parade was going to start. All the other tributes were there and starting to get into their chariots. Ethan was already at our chariot wearing something similar to my costume but more masculine and he had the same crown on. "You look good Rebecca." Ethan said. I said thank you and I looked over at District 1. The District 1 boy was staring right at me when I looked over at him. He is tall with short spiky black hair, dark green eyes. He is built from what I'm guessing is from all the training he did. When he saw that I was staring he smirked at me._ 'He's going to be trouble'_ I thought.

Just then everyone started getting into the chariots. I got in ours and District 1's chariot started to pull away, then District 2, District 3. Our chariot started moving and I put on my fake smile the wins everyone over. We pulled out of the Training Center and I could he the anthem of the Capitol playing but over the music I could hear the crowd shouting and cheering "District 4!" I kept my smile one and I starting waving at everyone in the crowd. Before I knew it the chariot came to a stop in front of the Training Center and all the other district chariots were coming down the path behind us.

The last district chariot came up behind our chariot and President Snow stood up at the podium in front of the tributes and the people of Panem. "Welcome tributes. We welcome you to the 44th Annual Hunger Games," President Snow said. He made his speech on how the Hunger Games is one of the best things of Panem and when he said that the crowd went wild. President Snow raised he hand and everyone went quite so that he could finish with, "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

After President Snow finished everyone's chariot started to pull into the Training Center. Our chariot came to a stop in the Training Center and Ethan and I jumped off. Daniel, Lala, Tigris, Castor; the other stylist, came walking towards us. "You two did great! The crowd loved you!" Lala said. I gave him a smile and I looked back other to District 1 and this time the girl was look at me. I'm pretty sure she name is Madison David. She looks shorter than her district partner, and she is slim. She has long wavy that is a very dark brown that it almost looks black, and she has light brown eyes, and creamy white skin.

When she saw that I was looking at her, she poked the boys arm and they both looked at me and they both gave me this weird look. "Rebecca?" Daniel said. I looked away from District 1 and back over to Ethan, Daniel and the others, "Yeah, sorry." I said. "As I was saying, we are going to go up stairs and change and then we are going to have dinner with an old friend of mine." Daniel said. For once in ten year that I have been living with Daniel, I had no idea what friend he was talking about. I didn't even know that he had friends outside of District 4; I mean I know that he has a lot of friends in District 4. I have met most of them.

Lala, Tigris and I took the elevator up to the District 4 floor. When we got there the elevator doors opened and I saw the most beautiful apartment in the world. It was an open floor plan. All the walls were grey and a grey-blue colour. To the left of the elevator was the dining area, it had a big table that had six chairs. Then to the right of the elevator was the living room; it had a big half circle couch and two arm chairs across from the couch and a coffee table between the couch and the chairs, and there is a fire place that is made of marble, and the marble continues going up the whole wall.

"Alright, Rebecca your room is down the hall and the third door on the left." Lala said. "Oh and make sure that you wear something nice for dinner." With a quick thank you I walked to my room and walked in. the bedroom was so much better than the one I had at my house back in District 4. It had a big bed with a grey/blue bed spread that is against a wall window, it had a bathroom and a big closet filled with all types of clothes. The floors where made of wood and the walls where a grey color.

I went to the bathroom and I took a quick shower and when I finished I wrapped a towel around me and went to the closet. I picked out a pair of black pants and a purple long sleeve tight fitting shirt and a pair of black flats. I dried my hair and left it down. When I was dressed and ready to go for dinner I went back to the living room and sat on the couch to wait of everyone else to come out of their rooms. I waited for a few minutes until Ethan came out in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, he had his hair spiked up. He came and sat down next to me, "Do you know who we are eating with?" Ethan asked.

"No. Do you?" I asked. Ethan shook his head no. after five minutes Lala and Daniel came walking out of their rooms. They came into the living room and Lala sat on one of the arm chairs while Daniel stood there. "Come on we going to see my old friend Kara Lython, from District 1." Daniel said. Of all the districts it just had to be District 1 with that boy.

I've always hated District 1 because they are the ones the killed my brother. So now I have it out for them and I hate any tribute that comes from there.

We all got up and went into the elevator. Daniel pressed the one button. When the elevator door opened Madison was sitting on their couch and the boy was sitting next to her. Just then a girl came walking out of one of the rooms. She was tall and slime and had long blond hair that was off to one side. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Daniel walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Kara, it's so good to see you again." Daniel said. "It's good to see you to Daniel."

"Rebecca, Ethan I want you to meet James Hunt and Madison David." Kara said. They both got up and James put his hand out and Ethan shook it. He put his hand out for me to shake it but I just looked at him. There was a silence for a few minutes and Lala broke it by telling us that dinner was on the table. We all sat at the table with James sitting across from me.

The Avox's served our dinner; we were having turkey with mashed potatoes and salad, corn, and a lot of our foods that I didn't know the name of. When we were all done eating we started talking about the Games. "So as Careers are you going to be working with District 2?" Daniel asked. James looked right in my eye as he answered Daniel's question. "Well I hope we are," James said. "But I don't think the Madison and I will be able to decide until we see them when we start training."

I just wanted to pick up the knife on the table and throw it at his head, just to show him that a fifteen year old can be a Career even if I didn't want to be. "Rebecca is strong at throwing knives." Ethan said. "Well, we'll have to see tomorrow then wont we?" James asked me. I looked straight in his eye and said "I guess we will." Then I got up and opened the door to the stairs and ran up them to the District 4 floor and into my room. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and I crawled into my bed and went to sleep.

That night I didn't dream of anything, I just slept.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and changed I saw that my training outfit was hanging on the door to my closet. It was pair of tight fitting black jogging pants with a tight fitting black short sleeve shirt that had red and grey colouring on the shoulders and it had my district number on the back of the shirt and on the shoulders. I put it on and went to the dining room for breakfast. Daniel was already sitting there with Ethan. I sat down next to Ethan and across from Daniel. I put for pancakes on my plat with a piece of ham and some eggs.

As I was about to start eating Daniel said "What the hell was that about last night?" I could he was mad, it has always been easy because I have lived with him for almost my whole life. "You know I hate District 1 but you mad me eat with them." I said back. I started eat my food as Daniel went on and on about how I shouldn't have done that but I wasn't really listening to him. But the one thing that caught my attention was "How are you going to be a Career if they hate you?"

"Who the hell said that I wanted to be a Career Daniel? No one asked me, I don't even want to be in the Games but I was forced to!" I yelled. "Well I'm sorry Rebecca but you were picked and you had to." Daniel said. I got up and walked to the elevator and I heard Ethan walking so that he could come with me to the training room. We both walked in and he hit the 'T' button. I turned to Ethan and asked "Can you please not say anything to any of the Careers please?" he looked at me and said 'Rebecca I wouldn't do that to you." Then the elevator door opened and we both walked out into the waiting room to go into the training room.

After a few minutes all the other tributes showed up and Peacekeepers came to get us. We were all set up in two circles around Atala the head trainer. She is a tall athletic woman with dark skin and black hair that is tied back. She then begins to read the training schedule to us. There are experts in each skill and they are always at a station to explain what to do and how to do it. We are allowed to go to any station that we wish. Some of the stations teach survival skills and others fighting skills. We are not allowed to fight with any of the other tributes at any stations; if we want to fight then it has to be with one of the assistants at that station.

When Atala was done reading down the list of skill stations we were set off to begin our training. I walked around for a little just to see what stations they had, and then I saw James at the sword station cutting up a dummy. All the other kids waiting looked so scared to see James with a sword. He looked over and saw me and with one last dummy to kill he stuck the sword right in the heart of the dummy. He looked at the kids down the line and just smirked at them, then started to walk towards me.

"You ready to show how good you are with a knife 4." James said. I looked up at him and he just had this stupid grin on his face. I turned around and started walking towards the knife throwing station. I could hear James following behind me. No one was at the station so I just went up to it and grabbed three knives and James stood off to the side to see me. The assistant there hit start button and one on the three dummies were only moving. I grabbed the handle of the knife and I threw it straight in the heart of the dummy and it stopped moving. I hit the other two dummies with no problem.

I turned around and went right up to James and said "There you go, all three are dead. You happy?" I looked him right in the eye and he just gave me a nod and walked away towards the hand-to-hand fighting. I continued to throw my knives at the dummies, and I stayed there the whole time because no one else came but I think that's because they are scared of me.

Lunch came around and I found Ethan sitting and eating with the other Career tributes. He waved me over and I went to the table and sat down next to him and the girl from District 2. The boy and girl from District 2 almost look same but they had different coloured eyes. "Rebecca this is Hunter and Jessica King from District 2." Ethan said. I said hi to them and ate my ham sandwich. "We all saw you at the knife throwing station today Rebecca. And we all wanted to know how old were you when you started training?" Jessica asked. "I started training with knives when I was seven and never stopped using them." I said.

"And how old are you again?" Hunter asked. "Umm…I'm fifteen." They all stopped eating and looked at me. I looked down at my food and kept eating my lunch. Hunter and Jessica started to whisper to each other and pointing at me when James lost it. "So what she fifteen, but she can throw a knife better than any of you can." James said. I found it weird how James was sticking up for me but maybe that's just his plan; to make me trust him and then kill me. After James was done we all finished our lunch and we went back to training.

Training went the same for the rest of the training time we had. But after two training days I got tired of throwing knives and I changed things up a bit by going to the hand-to-hand combat. I was never one for that when I was training at home but I just thought that it would come in handy. It turned out that I was good hand-to-hand combat, and that I liked it. I also worked on knowing what plants are safe and what plants aren't. I learned how to make fires, because you just never know if you need to know how.

Lunch was the same every day. I would sit there and just watch the other tributes just so that I could get to know them a little. But it wasn't till one day in the training room then I noticed the male tribute from District 10, I think that his name is Noah but I don't remember his last name. He was in the spear training section and every time his threw one it would hit the target right in the center. After that I was very interested in him.

The last day of training came and it was the day when we would perform for the Gamemakers and then they would get us our scores tonight. We would all go in order of our districts, the female tribute then the male tribute. I already know that I'll do fine in there; I see them watching me when everyone is training together. I just hope that they like me.

Everyone was waiting outside the doors of the Training Center, and then a Peacekeeper came in and called for Madison David. She got up and went in. Each tribute got fifteen minutes with the Gamemakers, sometimes the Gamemakers would get sick of the tribute and send them out early others they would let you stay the whole time.

Fifteen minutes later the same Peacekeeper came back out calling James Hunt. It went on like that every fifteen minutes until it got to me.

* * *

**So i updated. the next chapter will be Rebecca showing the Gamemakers her skills and the interviews. i have no idea how long this fanfic will be. i started writing for myself so ill just see how it plays out. again please review, it would mean a lot. **


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes later the same Peacekeeper came back out calling James Hunt. It went on like that every fifteen minutes until it got to me.

***

"Rebecca Jacobs." That was me. It's m turn to show the Gamemakers what I have and what I can do. I'm not scared that I'll mess up or anything. But this moment means a lot.

The scores we get are shown all over the Capitol and to all the districts. And then they can see who to sponsor and who not to sponsor based on how high their score is.

I walked into the training room and walked to where the Gamemakers are. "Rebecca Jacobs, District four." They told me to start. I walked over to the table where the throwing knives were. I picked one up and weighed it in my hand to get a feel for it. I grabbed the blade and turned tissues the dummy targets. I through the knife and hit it right in the heart. After I was done with throwing all the knives I wanted to show them that I was a good fighter, so they had a trainer there to fight with me. The trainer threw a punch and I ducked just in time, then I punched the trainer in the stomach and kick him back.

My fifteen minutes went by really fast and before I knew it the head Gamemaker said "Your time is up, you mat go now."

I walked out of the Training Room and went to the elevator to go up to my room. As I was walking to the elevator James came up and started to walk with me. "How do you think you did?" he asked. I looked him in the eyes then looked away. He didn't need to know how I did in there. That is for me to know. He can find out when the scores come out tonight.

"Okay don't tell me, I'm fine with that." James said. I pressed the button to open the elevator. It seemed like it was taking forever. James kept talking about what he did in the training room, then the elevator came and we both walked in and he kept on talking. I'm so happy that he is from District two, that only means that I don't have to be on this elevator any longer with.

I couldn't stand his talking anymore. "Look James, can you please stop talking. I'm not ping to tell you what I did in the Training Room and I don't really care what you did. The only way we will know who did better is when the scores come out tonight. So please just shut up." I said. James stopped the elevator and I got very scared that he was going to beat me for what I said, but I just thought to myself 'what did you said that was so bad? That you did want to hear him talk?' James then turned to me and said "Rebecca one of the things that I really like about you is that you have fight in you. You and one of the youngest people here and you act like you are my age," He look in my eyes and I felt like he could see inside, like now he knows all of my secrets and I can't hide them. I don't trust James one bit. I do feel like I have seen him before but I don't really know how I would be able to.

Just then the elevator doors opened and when James walked out he turned around and said with an evil smile "And it will be fun to kill you. But I guess that just runs in my family, killing your family.


End file.
